The present invention relates to a plug-in unit.
Plug-in units of the present type are designed so the reception of a mating plug-in unit runs either perpendicular or in a straight line with respect to the cable bushing of the plug-in unit. This brings with it significant expense not only in design but also in construction since each type of plug-in unit must be designed and manufactured separately.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a plug-in unit of the aforementioned type, which in a simple manner can be used both for an angled as well as for a linear plug-in connector unit that is made up of a first plug-in unit and a mating plug-in unit.